fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Freshest/Season 1
:For the main page of ''Battle of the Freshest, see here.'' '' |episodes=TBA |days=44 |castaways=24 |winner=TBA |runner-up=TBA |location=Barracuda Basin |prev=N/A |next=TBA }} Battle of the Freshest (season 1) is the first season of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(American_TV_series) Survivor]-''Splatoon'' crossover: Battle of the Freshest. This season introduced the Team Leaders, Fresh-o-meters, and everything else that newly differs this season from Survivor. The first episode aired ___________ and the finale aired ___________. For the first time, 24 Inklings and Octolings were stranded for 44 days in an isolated artificial area called by the name of Barracuda Basin. These contestants are competing to win 1,000,000 . But, every few nights, they will have to crush the dreams of one of their fellow competitors by voting them out. (Season Summary TBA) Twists *''Tribes: Initially, there are four tribes comprised of six contestants each. *Tribe Swap *Merge *Final Tribal Council *Hidden Immunity Idols: At each camp a hidden immunity idol is present. Idols are hidden underneath a random tree. So, a clue hidden in rewards or hidden in a niche in a tree. The clue directs the finder to the tree and how far away they must dig to find the idol. Idols are replaced the following day after being used. *Pop Stars: The four hit pop stars of Inkopolis - Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina - make an appearance in this show. Each pop star is dedicated a tribe (Callie for Hayamansa, Marie for Maurtum, Pearl for Hatrinn, and Marina for Rhauvini). Depending on tribe swaps and the merge, where all four pop stars will come together, the designated tribes will mix up. Pop stars will go to their designated tribe's tribal councils. Pop stars have no intel of what happens outside of tribal council, and they cannot interact with the contestants at all, which includes talking and signaling in any way. The pop stars cast a vote independently at the tribal council with a special border around the vote designating the pop star's vote. Multiple pop stars can be at the same vote. Pop stars end casting votes at the final seven. *Joint Tribal Council Castaway Profiles Contestant Elimination Order Season Overview TBA (Season Unreleased) Location Barracuda Basin is the location of ''Battle of the Freshest (season 1). This artificial plateau has a massive lake in the center with the four camps along one edge and tribal council and challenges along the other. Behind the camps is a small forest which has some wildlife to catch and eat. But, mostly the nourishment is fish as well as nearby vegetation. The basin doesn't hold many storms, but the overall humidity and heat is overwhelming. Temperatures can reach up to 110°F. During this season, due to the temperature, plenty of wildlife has migrated away from this area. There are still enough fish to last a lifetime though. The map of Barracuda Basin with the camps on the right Episodes *''Stranded and Left to Starve'' - Air Date: TBA - Voting History Reception Reception varies from season to season depending on the twists and occurrences during the season. Viewers are never shy in proclaiming their thoughts and opinions on the season. The overall reception is taken into account in order to improve future seasons. While the season is midway through airing, polls will be added to this page to get the viewers reaction to the season and players up to the point where the season is at. When the season finishes, viewers are asked to review the season in general, such as the twists, if they liked the outcome, how they would have preferred a different outcome, etc. Polls TBA (Season Unaired Currently) Post-Season Reception TBA (Season Unfinished) Trivia *This is the very first season of any show aired by Hoola-Z Productions. *This season shares it's logo with the series as a whole. *As the opening theme, this season uses a remixed version of Calamari Inkantation. Category:Subpages Category:Seasons Category:Hoola's Stuff Category:Splatoon (series) Category:TV Shows